1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush toilet which can easily incinerate solid waste such as raw sewage.
2. Description of Background Art
There are three major methods for dealing with raw sewage. The first method provides for impounding sewage in a sewage reservoir at each individual house with periodical collecting by a tank truck for collecting sewage in order to convey the sewage to a sewage disposal facility.
The second method provides for conveying raw sewage with water from each individual house to a sewage disposal facility via a sewer system. This method has been especially adopted in urban areas.
The third method provides for impounding raw sewage in a septic tank to purify the raw sewage by microorganisms such as bacteria.
In the first method, a bad smell is emitted. Thus, neighbors are inconvenienced when raw sewage is collected from the reservoir. In addition, the tank truck is required to periodically travel to each house so as to collect sewage at each house. In this way, a large expense including labor cost and maintenance cost of the tank truck is required. Additionally, by impounding raw sewage in the reservoir an uncomfortable bad smell is always emitted in and around the toilet.
In the second method, raw sewage can be conveyed to the sewage disposal facility with a large quantity of water via the sewer system. The raw sewage which is conveyed is treated in various ways in the treatment facility. For example, raw sewage may be disintegrated by adding chemicals, heating, pressurizing or using bacteria. Supernatant water introduced into a settling pond is chlorinated, and then is discharge to a river. The sludge deposited in the pond is incinerated or is used as a land fill after dehydrating. The cost of this method will be huge, and uncomfortable and a bad smell is emitted in and around the treatment facility. Conditions on the location of the treatment facility is limited.
In the third method, raw sewage is fermented and disintegrated by bacteria. However, a large amount of water is required. In cold areas, or during a cold season, the activity of the bacteria is weakened so that the amount of disintegration is reduced. The water which is purified is percolated in the ground through a filter. However, the filter may become clogged when water purification is imperfect. In a place where water percolation is unsatisfactory because of base rock or a clay layer under the ground, water and raw sewage should be collected by a tank truck in order to convey the sewage to a sewage disposal facility. Further, in the case of a hotel in a tourist area or a health resort, the amount of raw sewage often is beyond capacity of a septic tank when many tourists are visiting. Thus, raw sewage which may be half disintegrated runs over the tank.